snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vexus
Vexus is one of the main antagonists of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi.. She is originates from the Nickelodeon show, My Life as a Teenage Robot. Story History Once Vexus was the queen and ruler of the Cluster Zone during the events of My Life as a Teenage Robot. The Cluster Zone weren't aware of her actual schedual until Jenny arrived and uncovered her. After being banished from the Cluster Zone, Vexus' daughter, Vega, took over as queen. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi After her banishment from the Cluster Zone Vexus, as far as is known, only has Smytus who is still loyal to her. In the meantime she formed a new Cluster of evil robots to aid her in her cause. She has send her most prominent members, the Darkstar Council, consisting out of Samantha, Battus, Nool, Kuwagus and Commander Destruction, to Black Eden in order to aid her partner Dr. X with their plan on Earth. Unfortunately the Darkstar Council were all killed during the assault on the Megaville Center for the Arts. Somewhere in the timeline, before the assault, Vexus was drifting around in space along with the rest of her Cluster robots. Atomic Betty along with her crew spotted the hideout and infiltrated it. Vexus was discussing the plans regarding the situation on Earth with the Darkstar Council and the plan to attack the Irkens with Smytus and Battus. However she quickly discovered that Betty was spying on her and activated her toys to kill them. Armed Force managed to get a hold of Sparky and killed him, Protoboy obliberated Robot X-5 and Betty was the sole survivor. Vexus told Protoboy to let her escape. She later made her return in chapter 11 in which she infiltrated The Massive with her robot army. Mighty Orbots broke into the Massive and released Armed Force and the others to attack the ship. The Irkens made their escape, with the orbots following them, while Vexus and Protoboy headed for the Almighty Tallest. After a heated discussion between Vexus and the Almighty Tallest she transformed into her queen bee form and started to become one with the ship. The Irkens escaped as Vexus took over The Massive. Black and White Vexus is mentioned in the story a few times. She sent the Darkstar Council to help Dr. X. Appearance Vexus is a green and yellow striped robot. She has long striped legs with high heels. She has a small green bottom and a green and yellow top with blue orbs on the place her breasts are. She has large green shoulders and sleeves. Some parts of her body, like her belly and upper arms are not covered by armour but show her robotic body. She has a small insect head with large whimps. She has long green and yellow striped hair and some sort of crown on it. Powers and Abilities Vexus, as the queen of the Cluster Zone, has a whole arsenal of weapons inside of her body. She has lasers, swords and more, she also has libelle wings to fly with and is able to open portals from the Cluster Zone to the Living World. So far she hasn't displayed any of her abilities yet. Origin A cunning and cruel robot queen; Vexus is obsessed with the enslavement of the human race. She is the main antagonist of the series. First appearing in "Hostile Makeover"; Vexus infected Jenny with a nanobt, slowly changing her from within, into "A HIDEOUS MONSTER!" Her plan is foiled when Wakeman manages to short-circuit her creation and remove the nanobot. She later showed up in "Tradeshow Showdown" where she assimilated all the robots in the convention, only for Jenny to deactivate her whole new army. Eventually, in "Designing Women", Vexus grew tired of Jenny always defeating her drones with the seemingly endless gadgets she can pull out at will. In disguise as "QT2" (as mentioned before), Vexus coaxed Sheldon out of Jenny's master blueprints (which he originally stole to find the way to her heart). Vexus nearly had Jenny beat, now able to calculate her every move, but some quick thinking outside the box left Jenny the victor in the end. Category:Robot Category:Female Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Nickelodeon Category:Characters Category:Monarch Category:Main Antagonist Category:Minor Character Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:Antagonist